Akatsuki High
by ARE YOU TOBI APPROVED
Summary: Deidara and Hidan are the new Students at Sunagakure High. When these two bff's catch the attention of two members of the most feared gang called the Akatsuki? what will happen when they turn them down? YAOI! SasoDei KakuHida


Hidan and Deidara looked up at their new school. Sunagakure High. Joy. "This is going to rock un!" Deidara said to his best friend Hidan. "I know! I'm going to fuckin cause havoc! And your gonna blow shit up!" Hidan said excited at the idea of wrecking their school like they did the last one. "Un!" Deidara agreed happily as they walked up to the office. The secretary looked up at them and frowned then quickly put on a fake smile. "Deidara and Hidan?" She asked. Hidan threw his arm around Deidara's shoulder. "No fuckin duh dumbass!" Hidan yelled causing several students to turn to face them. "What the hell are you bastards looking at dammit?!" The students began running away. "Please refrain from using such language in this establishment." The secretary said with a frown. "Why don't you fucking make me bitch?!" Deidara elbowed Hidan in the ribs. "May we just have our schedules un?" Deidara asked a little timidly. The secretary grumbled something about "disrespectful brats" then handed them their schedules. As they walked away they examined their papers.

"WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES UN!" Deidara exclaimed happily. "That's fuckin awesome!" Hidan yelled grinning at his best friend since…well since forever. "So what do you think it will be like un?" "I don't fuckin know. Maybe we can scare the fucking shit out of our teachers!" "Mrs. Teacher? My hand mouth ate my homework." Deidara and Hidan burst out laughing. "Yo Fucking Teacher dude! I have a knife stabbed threw my fucking chest may I go to the fucking nurse?" Hidan and Deidara doubled over with laughter. "We are gonna make this school hell un!" Deidara said evilly. "No shit Dei!" Hidan yelled. "Let's go reek havoc un!" Deidara and Hidan snickered as they made their way down the hallway looking for the classroom. "I've got another one Hidan un!" Deidara said with an evil grin. Hidan smiled and began shaking Deidara. "What fucking let me in dammit!" Hidan knew that grin meaning Deidara had come up with something evil.

Deidara smirked and pulled Hidan into an abandoned classroom. Hidan would act it anywhere because he was shameless. Deidara however was more timid. Sure he would blow up a school or classroom if he got bored. And yeah he's blown people up big deal! Deidara smirked. Then did a dramatic pose. "T-the teacher t-tried to do p-pervy things to me a-after school un." Deidara let a few fake tears escape from his eyes. Hidan laughed. "Bwahahaha! Dei that is fucking brilliant! However we both fucking know if that actually happened I would fucking kick their ass!" Hidan said. Deidara smiled and glomped his best friend. "Oh Hidan you are the best un!" Deidara exclaimed. Hidan chuckled and returned the hug. "You fuckin two." Hidan told him. "We better get going un. More time to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting victims un." Deidara whispered evilly. Hidan grinned. "What the fuck are we waiting for?! Lets fucking go!" Deidara and Hidan got up and rushed out of the class room then looked around. The hallway was empty except 4 them and two other guys. One had bright red hair with muddy brown eyes and the other had emerald eyes and black hair. He had on a mask covering half of his face. The red head noticed them and poked his friend. He ushered at them with his head and his friend turned around. They shared in a short discussion and turned back to see them walking away. The red head pointed at them and the two began rushing toward them. The one with the mask grabbed Hidan's elbow. "What the fuck let go!" Hidan yelled spinning around and nailing the guy in the middle of the face. The masked man went flying backwards. The red head rushed over to his friend. "What the hell's your guy's problem?!" The masked man exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL'S OUR PROBLEM?! OUR PROBLEM IS YOU FUCKING RAN UP AND GRABBED ME AND WE DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU JACKASS!" Hidan yelled. "Let's go Hidan un." Deidara mumbled under his breath so only Hidan could hear. "Tch!" Hidan glared before grabbing Deidara's elbow and leading him away. The red head and masked man stared after them. "You ok Kakuzu?" The red head asked after a moment. "Yeah Sasori. Man that hurt like a bitch!" He said wincing. They both smirked. "Who were they I didn't recognize them." Sasori wondered. "They are the two new students. Deidara Iwakatsu and Hidan Noroimasu." A mysterious voice said from the shadows.


End file.
